User talk:Omashu Rocks
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Conservative Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey, Person I've Never Met Before Omashu, let me just say this was an awesome idea for a wiki! I may be an independent voter, but I've always leaned toward conservatism more. This is Slash, mission complete! 22:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool idea! Hey, Omashu! Cool idea with the wiki! I don't know a lot about plotics (Don't have cable) but I think I know enough. Nice talking, The Wings of Preservation 22:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) PS I have an idea for the front page of Conservative Wiki. I experiment a little with a wiki of my own, but I decided I didn't want the wiki, so I deleted it. On my wiki, I had a poll. I was thinking you could have a poll asking users who they want for president. Mini voting! Whatcha think? -The Wings of Preservation 22:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I could add it if you want me too. Who would you want to include? -The Wings of Preservation 22:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi, Omashu! I will keep working on the main page tonight, however, and Ice storm is passing through, and the power has already failed and returned once, so I'm thinking I might have limited time before it goes out for a while. Hopefully not, but we'll have to wait and see. :P Thanks, 23:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Once we create some more pages, we can add a large slider, like the one on Avatar Wiki's main page. I voted, for Mitt Romney. Despite his Mormon religious views, he may make a good candidate for president. 23:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the userbox to my profile. It looks good, nice work. ;) 00:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Mormon. Is there anything bad about that? - Makeover Hey, Omashu! Wow, in the 3 hours I've been gone, you really gave this place a makeover! It looks awesome! Are you going to change the logo eventually? - Sorry bout the sig! Forgot about TAS on it. I'll fix it right now. Also, for logo, you'll have to ask Annawantimes. He and Avatar Wiki both have logos that aren't specific font stuff. If you go to the admin dashboard, and change the background and stuff, there will also be a logo spot. If you make a logo, like a flag with the words Conservative Wiki on it, then upload it to the wordmark, you got yourself a logo! I think thats how you get a logo, at least. : ) - :In addition to this great makeover (the colors really fit the topic) I have a new Favicon ready for download, it's just the basic Republican Elephant. I'll upload it now, it may take until tomorrow to appear, however. 03:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. I assume a Favicon is a logo? Also, what do you guys think of political fanons? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The Favicon is the logo that appears on the interent tab (it's currently the blue Wikia W). Political Fanons may be a good idea, but to be honest, they may be a little boring. We should have a place to discuss elections and hot political topics, however. Possibly an extension of the forums, such as Avatar Wiki's War Room Board, Emeber Island Theater, etc. 04:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That would be interesting, incorporating fanons into politics. However, yeah it could be boring. I think that you guys should discuss it in a forum. I think if we do, it needs to be realistic fiction though. No flying humans and talking animals. - Yes, a long fanon series would be awfully boring. I was thinking more like one-shots or really short series. For example, I once made a 3-chapter series called "Obama's Angles'" where Nancy Pelosi, Hilary Clinton, and Michelle Obama did the President's bidding. It basically made fun of them the whole time! Yes, I'll start a forum like that Annawantimes. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It would be interesting to read a fanon that poked fun at an opposing party... I would definitely read it. 04:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Me too! And did you mean Obama's Angels? Play on words with Charlie's Angels? - Yes I did! Annawantimes, I made the 2012 forum and put it in the "Spin Room" forum page. However it's no longer under the topics section… where'd it go? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Omashu, do you know why the wiki isn't counting any of the things I've done? I've made 17 edits, but for the badges, it says I've only made one. Advice? - :For edits to count for badges, they must be made on content pages, which excludes edits to talk pages, forums, comments, userpages, etc. 04:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :PS: I've activated the wiki chat. We can talk there in the future, instead of on talk pages. 04:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OK. Yeah, It'll be easier that way; however, the computer I'm on right now is kind of bad at receiving the signals in chats. I wish I could be on the other computer right now; SO much faster. - Great job Annawantimes! I've created a Facebook page (Conservative Wiki) and a twitter account (Republican Wiki). Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Poll That sucks... - Hey, I came up with an idea. You could make userboxes that tell who that user wants for 2012. For example, since I want Mitt Romney, you could make a userbox with Mitt Romney's picture and it says, "This user wants Mitt Romney for president." Whatcha think? Also, are we going to make pages on all the political conservatives? - OK. That makes sense. Does that include my blog I made? - Hey, speaking of userboxes, for a rollback userbox, the pic should have something to do with a vetoed bill. - Ok, I'm finishing the Republican Party page now. Then, I'll move to Democrats. Then 2012 Userboxes. Then Rollback Userboxes. That should be plenty for today, but if I have time, I'll make a page for Mitt Romney. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 20:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you don't have to do it today if your busy. - Thanks! So how far are you with progress on the admin dashboard? - RE: Tada Great job, Omashu! I fixed the references tag at the bottom. I enjoyed reading Liberal quotes, I had heard the Obama/57 states one before, and just hearing it once again made me laugh. 22:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Social Media I can do that, I'll make a verbatim for the coding, but I will have to know what the pages are called. When you send me that, I'll get them ready right away. :) 03:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC)